parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Queen Bride
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and human style of Warner Bros.' 2005 stop-motion animated film "Corpse Bride" Plot Hiro Hamada and GoGo Tomago are preparing for their arranged marriage, which will simultaneously raise the social class of Hiro's parents and restore the wealth of GoGo's penniless family. Both have concerns about marrying someone they do not know, but upon meeting for the first time, they fall for each other. After the shy Hiro ruins the wedding rehearsal by forgetting his vows, he flees and practices his vows in the nearby forest, placing the wedding ring on a nearby upturned tree root. The root, however, turns out to be the finger of a dead snow queen named Elsa, in a tattered bridal gown, who rises from the grave and claims that she is now Hiro's wife. Hiro faints after she kisses him and wakes in the Land of the Dead. The bewildered Hiro learns the story of how Elsa was murdered years ago on the night of her elopement with a stranger. Wanting to reunite with GoGo, Hiro tricks Elsa into taking him back to the Land of the Living by pretending he wants her to meet his parents. Once back home, he rushes off to see GoGo and confess his wish to marry her as soon as possible. Just as they are about to share a kiss, Elsa arrives and sees the two of them together. Feeling betrayed and hurt, she angrily drags Hiro back to the Land of the Dead. GoGo tells her parents that Hiro has been forcibly wed to a dead snow queen, but no one believes her. With Hiro gone, GoGo's parents decide to marry her off against her will to a presumed-wealthy newcomer in town named Hans, who appeared at the wedding rehearsal. Hiro apologizes to Elsa for lying to her, and the two reconcile. Shortly after, Hiro's recently deceased family coachman, Wreck-It Ralph, appears in the afterlife and informs Hiro of GoGo's impending marriage to Hans. Later, Hiro overhears that in order to validate him and Elsa's marriage. Hiro must repeat his vows in the Land of the Living and willingly drinks the Wine of Ages, a poison, thus joining her in death. Thinking he has lost GoGo to another man, Hiro agrees to die for Elsa. All of the dead go "upstairs" to the Land of the Living to perform the wedding ceremony for Hiro and Elsa. After a quarrel with Hans, and realizing he is only after her supposed wealth, GoGo follows the procession of dead to the church. Elsa notices GoGo and realises that she is denying her chance at happiness the same way it was stolen from her. She stops Hiro from drinking the poison and reunites him with GoGo. When Hans interrupts them, Elsa recognizes him as her former fiancé who murdered her for her dowry. Hans tries to kidnap GoGo at sword-point but Hiro, finding his courage, stops him and the two men duel. Elsa intercedes to save Hiro's life, and Hans mockingly proposes a toast to Elsa, unknowingly drinking the cup of poison. The dead, able to intercede upon Hans' death, eagerly take retribution against him by dragging him to the underworld. GoGo, now a widow, is once again able to marry Hiro. Elsa frees Hiro of his vow to marry her, giving the wedding ring back to him and her wedding bouquet to GoGo before exiting the church. As she steps into the moonlight, she transforms into hundreds of butterflies and flies into the sky, finding peace, as Hiro and GoGo look on wrapped in each other's embrace. Cast *Victor van Dort - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Emily the Corpse Bride - Elsa (Frozen) *Victoria Everglot - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Scraps - Bolt *Nell van Dort - Rapunzel (Tangled) *William van Dort - Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert (Tangled) *Maudelina Everglot - Mother Gothel (Big Hero 6) *Finis Everglot - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Barkis Bittern - Hans (Frozen) *Pastor Galswells - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Elder Gutknecht - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Maggot - Olaf (Frozen) *Paul the Head Waiter - Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6) *Skeleton Boy - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Skeleton Girl - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Black Widow - Moana Waialiki (Moana) *General Bonesapart - Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Mrs. Plum - Willow (Tangled: The Series) *Mayhew - Wreck-It Ralph *Hildegarde - Yelana (Frozen 2) *Emil - Ghost of Northwest Manor (Gravity Falls) *Town Crier - Lieutenant Mattias (Frozen 2) *Bonejangles - Maui (Moana) Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Corpse Bride Movie Spoofs Category:Corpse Bride Category:The Corpse Bride